


Cake

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: But a good cake speaks for itself, F/M, Peggy gets an offscreen cameo, Prompt Fic, The title is really original I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: For the prompt: "If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life."





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/gifts).



> Thank you to BethanyActually for the beta :)

“You want any?” Aimee asked, holding up the piece of cake that was on the plate she’d brought back with her. The reception had been in full swing for a while now, and when she’d gone back by the cake table there hadn’t been any forks left. She’d spent too many years eating on the go to let something like a lack of silverware stop her though.

Eliot glanced over at her. “If you shove that in my face, this is going to be the worst wedding night of your life,” he said. He shifted a little so she could join him in the spot he’d taken up in a corner of the room close to the dance floor.

“I don’t think you can call it that if it’s not your wedding.” She took a bite of the cake and then shrugged. “Besides, it’d be pretty tough to beat the first one.”

One of Eliot’s eyebrows rose in question.

“Let’s just say the less said the better,” Aimee shook her head. Eliot’s eyebrow stayed where it was. She sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. Obviously she wasn’t going to get away with leaving it there.

She couldn’t help the snort that escaped as she tried to think of the best way to sum it up. It hadn’t been funny at the time, but it was almost funny now, in a ‘stupid and destructive decisions I made when I was young’ sort of way.

“One of us was drunk and one of us was still hungover from the night before. Wasn’t exactly pretty,” she said finally. She set the piece of cake back on the plate and licked a stray bit of frosting off one of her fingers.

“Sounds like an auspicious beginning,” Eliot deadpanned. He reached over and took the cake off the plate, taking a bite of his own. He wasn’t usually much for desserts, but Peggy had insisted on making the cake, even though it was for _her own wedding_ , and Peggy’s baking was pretty much the exception to every rule.

“I thought you didn’t want any,” Aimee said.

“Never said that.” Eliot shrugged and took another bite.

Aimee opened her mouth to object, but it was really too late to do anything except glare at the little smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.

“You’d better put that back on this plate or hope it isn’t the last piece,” she warned him. As far as she was concerned, a wedding wasn’t worth it unless she’d had at least one too many pieces of cake for the trouble of spending hours in a dress and heels.

Without looking, Eliot held the cake out. Aimee rolled her eyes, doing her best to take it back without dropping it. It was halfway to her mouth when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and Eliot leaned over to take a third bite, not bothering to hide his smirk this time. Even as she seriously considered kicking him in the shin, she couldn’t help the little shiver that went through her when his teeth grazed her fingers. Well…if that was how he wanted to play this.

She surveyed the room. The bride and groom had left 20 minutes ago, and although it looked like the party might go on a little longer, it had started to wind down. They wouldn’t be the first guests to leave and nobody still there would really care if they left without saying goodbye. Theoretically the cake table was on the way to the door…

Eliot had let go of her wrist and gone back to his crowd watching. She ate the remaining bit of cake that he’d at least been smart enough to leave her, before hooking a finger into one of the belt loops on his suit pants and tugging a little to get his attention. She inclined her head in the general direction of the closest exit. After a couple of beats, Eliot grinned and one of his hands slid to the small of her back.

(She ate her final piece of cake on the way out to the car, before Eliot could get any bright ideas about stealing it.)


End file.
